memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Enterprise searching the system
(Federation space) The Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches the system. First officer's log stardate 53889.3, the Enterprise is approaching the Zeta II Reticuli system to search for the Copernicus that was suppose to meet us at the rendveous point, we're conducting a search. (Main bridge) I'm picking up several weapons fire in the sector one is the shuttle but the other one matches our quantum phasers and quantum torpedoes Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console and report to Commander Kadan who is sitting in the Captain's chair. Kadan looks at him then at the main viewer. They could be dead already Commander Counselor Chen says as she looks at Commander Kadan. Kadan shakes her head. No, I don't believe that the Captain's dead Lauren set course for the most likely area the shuttle would be force to make an emergency landing Commander Kadan says as she looks at Lieutenant Johansson. She looks at her console. The most likely place would be Acheron its a small moon that Human colonists colonized in 2367 but abandoned the place after it was invaded by an unknown alien force Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at Commander Kadan. Kadan looks at her. Set a course and take us to yellow alert just in case something happens Commander Kadan says as she looks at Lauren and Matt. Both officers comply with their orders and the red lights flash. (Moon surface, depot) Typhuss, John, Ellen, Sarah, Chloe, Amanda, and Lois are in the depot walking around trying not to panic. Oh, god oh god we're so dead we're not gonna make it this time I've not gotten laid yet Chloe says as she starts panicking. Chloe, we are going to make it says Typhuss as he clams down his cousin. John gets up and then gets out his tricorder. Lucky I did this John says as he pressed a button. And the shuttle beams into the depot Typhuss is amazed by this and looks at John. How did you do that says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I placed pattern enhancers on the hull of the shuttle in case this ever happened and also modulated the shields to repel those things when we left John says as he looks at Typhuss and the others. Awesome job Lois says as she looks at him. Yeah this is an amazing way of keeping those things out of the shuttle Ellen says as she looks at John. Typhuss walks into the shuttle and sees that the consoles still had some bit of power as he and John sat at the two consoles. It looks like we still got some power to these consoles but so far no helm control John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss takes power from the weapons array and helm control comes back online. Helm control back online says Typhuss as he looks at John. Now let's see if we can get power to the impulse engines John says as he inputs commands into the console. The impulse engines hum to full power but they power down. Damn it John says as he looks at the console. Damn it, where's B'Elanna when you need her says Typhuss as he looks at the console. Then Typhuss looks at the console read out on his side. Typhuss takes power from the warp drive and the impulse engines hum to full power. There, impulse engines are back online says Typhuss as he looks at John. Thanks I have a question why didn't you become an engineer if you're that good with power systems? John asked as he looks at his console then at Typhuss. Because I wanted to be a bridge officer and a Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. He smiles. Same here my great, great grandfather in the 22nd century he was an engineer for those NX class vessels and my father was expecting me to follow in his footsteps but I decided to be a starship Captain John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Amanda walks into the shuttle. Then how did you get command of the Enterprise heard that ship isn't just for anyone to command Amanda says as she looks at John and Typhuss. John looked at her. The Admiral handpicked me to command the Enterprise John says as he looks at her. Typhuss turns to John. I think its time to leave now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Right closing shuttle door John says as he inputs commands into the console. The shuttle lifts off as it backs into the door crushing several Xenomorphs and then flies over them with only one nacelle. (Shuttle cockpit) John looks at the console. I'm having trouble with the attitude controls John says as he looks at his console as he sees the Crusher following the shuttle and leaps into the air and rams the shuttle as their hanging on for deep life as the shuttle goes to the ground. Sparks fly from the ceiling as their hanging on for deep life as the shuttle is being rammed a lot by the Crusher. Typhuss looks at the shield read out. Typhuss locks on the transporter on the alien and beams it in mid air and the alien falls to its death. Take that you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at the window. The shuttle's power hums down as John attempts to stabilize the shuttle. We're going down that thing caused damage to the secondary power couplings taking out our temporary fix John says as he looks at the helm console. This time take us down gentle please Ellen says as she looks at John. I'll try this time John says as he looks at the helm console. Damn, I thought for sure we were going to get off this damn moon says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen.